


chocolate

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: "Lo reconozco, me avergüenza haber pensado así, y me cuesta confesar que la única forma que encontré de deshacerme de esa clase de pensamientos fue aceptando un chocolate caliente de Youngjo."
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 7





	chocolate

Hubo una época en la que no quise creer en el amor. Lo sentía como algo demasiado denso, estaba cansado, agobiado, saturado del mundo. El amor era tan solo aquello de lo que hablaban en las películas y en los libros. Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, todos eran mejores que yo, vivía la vida como si no tuviera más opción, asumía las decepciones con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera las gestionaba porque, claro, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer en la vida que fracasar? Era yo, Yeo HwanWoong, la persona más desechable del planeta.

Lo reconozco, me avergüenza haber pensado así, y me cuesta confesar que la única forma que encontré de deshacerme de esa clase de pensamientos fue aceptando un chocolate caliente de Youngjo.

Yo, frío por naturaleza, reacio a todo contacto físico y acomplejado con mi cuerpo desde los trece, encontré en los brazos de ese chico uno mis refugios favoritos.

No es que Youngjo apareciera en mi vida de la nada. Cuando decidí que hacerle caso no estaba tan mal llevábamos cuatro años siendo compañeros en la academia. Había coincido con él en algunas clases y Leedo, mi mejor amigo, me recordaba con insistencia y religiosamente cada dos por tres que el pelinegro en cuestión estaba colado por mí. Decía que lo había pillado mirándome más de una vez des de que en una de las fiestas de la facultad habíamos bailado _demasiado_ pegados. Sinceramente, yo no recordaba aquel baile y por entonces, prefería no hacerlo.

Pero un día, un día de esos en los que tan solo quería llorar y lamentarme, la vida decidió darme un guantazo de realidad. En clase de baile moderno la profesora hizo parejas aleatorias y sí, me tocó con él.

Lo miré a través de las pestañas, colocándome bien el ajustado chándal y sacudiéndome el flequillo de mi frente. Él me miró desde su ventajosa altura de gigante y me sonrió tímidamente.

—Soy Youngjo —tenía los ojos delineados con eyeliner negro, el flequillo le tapaba la frente y esa sudadera negra que llevaba le quedaba enorme, pero era guapo, y por mí estúpido que fuera en aquella época, yo era muy consciente de ello.

Aún así, aunque un chico guapo y al parecer pillado por mí me sonriera, yo bufé como el absoluto desagradecido que era y le di la espalda.

—Lo sé —lo miré por encima del hombro y rodé los ojos—. ¿Empezamos?

Y fue en aquella clase, rodeados de compañeros, con la profesora gritándonos por torpes y oliendo a sudor, en la que Youngjo se abrió paso a través de mí.

Sigo sin estar muy seguro del cómo sucedió. Yo seguía los pasos establecidos a duras penas y él también, no habíamos bailado juntos nunca antes (al menos no que yo recordara) y la coreografía era difícil. Fue un desastre, pero él… él lo disfrutó. Sus sonrisas radiantes, sus disculpas cada vez que _yo_ me equivocaba y acabábamos en el suelo, su toque sobre mi cuerpo, delicado, tímido, la forma en la que enumeraba los pasos por lo bajo y me guiñaba un ojo cuando quedábamos frente a frente.

Me dio envidia. Me dolió verlo disfrutando como lo hice yo una vez, me rompió en trocitos darme cuenta de la cruel realidad: había pedido la pasión que me había llevado hasta allí. Ya no bailaba porque me gustaba hacerlo, bailaba para ser mejor que el resto, porque _quería_ demostrarle a mi padre, a mi hermano, a todo el mundo, que era algo más que un crío con sueños e ilusiones.

Salí del estudio lo más rápido que pude, con la mirada baja, los puños apretados y con la garganta dolorida, aguantando con toda mi fuerza de voluntad el llanto que se avecinaba. Llegué a los vestuarios, cogí mi mochila y me encerré en una de las duchas.

Empecé a llorar, con el grifo abierto amortiguando mis sollozos y con la familiar sensación de no servir para nada. Sentí a mis compañeros entrar, parlotear, ducharse y salir, inconsciente del manojo de ridiculez que estaba hecho en el interior de aquella ducha.

Abrí el pestillo y salí sorbiendo de la nariz. Era realmente patético, y el hecho de que Youngjo estuviera sentado justo delante de la puerta, en el suelo y con la cabeza echada a un lado, sobre las taquillas, me hizo replantearme toda mi entera existencia.

Se levantó en cuanto me vio. Abrió mucho los ojos, yo abracé la mochila entre mis brazos e intenté hacerme pequeño en mi sitio. Todo mi mal carácter había quedado reducido a cenizas y el niño asustadizo y aturdido que había sido tiempo atrás salió a pasear sin mi permiso.

—Estás… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Youngjo, se rascó la nuca, titubeó y dio un pequeño paso hacia mí—. No- No hace falta que respondas, esa pregunta ha sido estúpida, yo… Te invito a un chocolate caliente, ¿qué me dices? Te garantizo que después te sentirás mejor.

Estuve tentado a decir que no, ¿qué pintaba yo aceptando esa invitación? Pero estaba cansado, agotado, harto de la vida y de mis putos problemas. ¿Qué mal me haría una taza de chocolate caliente? Youngjo me acababa de pillar en mi momento más vulnerable y lo único que quería era que me sintiera mejor. ¿Qué otra cosa, aparte de decir que sí, podía hacer?

Me froté los ojos y asentí. Tenía el pelo húmedo porque ni siquiera me había molestado en pasarme una toalla por encima y varias gotas de agua cayeron en el suelo. Yeongjo me puso la suya encima y cuando alcé la mirada, observando el asomo de sonrisa en sus labios, las palabras salieron solas.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —susurré.

Y no sé qué le llevó a contestar eso, no tengo ni idea de cómo supo (o si tan siquiera lo sabía) que aquello era precisamente lo que quería escuchar. Pero lo dijo, me miró con ternura y supo exactamente qué significaba aquella pregunta.

—A veces simplemente debemos darnos un tiempo, descansar y luego continuar con nuestras vidas. Date un respiro, Hwanwoong, nadie te lo echará en cara.

Fue un consejo sencillo. Desprovisto de profundidad, algo simple que podría haber leído en un post de Facebook de mi abuela. Pero no fueron las palabras en sí lo que me empujaron hacia delante y me obligaron a abrazarlo. Fue el momento, fue la voz suave y tranquila del chico, fue la perspicacia de aquel consejo. Yo solo había hecho una pregunta ambigua y él había contestado aquello y Dios, acababa de llorar como un bebé, estaba mojado, cansado, me dolían los pies y la espalda y yo quería aquel jodido chocolate caliente que me había ofrecido. Quería abrazar a alguien y pretender que mi vida estaba en orden mientras me acariciaban la espalda _precisamente_ tal y como estaba haciendo Yeongjo en aquel momento.

Así que supongo que fue un cúmulo de casualidades, aunque probablemente Yeongjo se ofenderá si lo llamo así. Pero por eso acabamos en la cafetería de su madre, tomando un chocolate caliente y hablando sobre nuestras primeras veces en la música. Porque fue una casualidad que yo acabara borracho en aquella fiesta y él no huyera cuando le pregunté si quería bailar conmigo, porque fue una casualidad que Leedo se fijara en él y me dijera que estaba interesado en mí, porque fue una casualidad que la profesora nos pusiera de pareja y porque fue una maravillosa eventualidad que nuestra canción favorita fuera Blue Sky.

Por primera vez en mi vida dejé que la alguien indagara en mi interior y, por algún motivo, no me desagradó. Yeongjo me contagió sus ganas de vivir y aquel chocolate caliente le devolvió la calidez a mi alma. Y yo me descubrí queriendo indagar también en él, queriendo sus abrazos, sus caricias y aquel primer beso improvisado en el portal de mi casa.

Simplemente dejé que todo pasara. Me desapunté de varias clases y dejé que mi vida se pusiera en orden. Me lo tomé con calma. Hablé con mis padres, le pedí disculpas a Leedo por todas aquellas veces en las que no había sido su amigo, intenté volver a disfrutar bailando y no me culpabilicé la primera vez que no lo conseguí. Acepté los actos de afecto de Yeongjo, tomé la iniciativa aquella tarde en su casa, le besé el cuello y dejé que me quitara la camisa. Le dije _no pares_ cuando me preguntó si estaba bien con aquello y ni siquiera me planteé que aquello pudiera llegar a estar mal.

Así que sí, me abruma decir que fue una taza de chocolate caliente la que me sacó de mi miseria. Aunque, bueno, tal vez Yeongjo se ofenderá si digo eso, porque él no me deja de repetir que no fue el chocolate, ni él, sino que fui yo, que empecé a quererme un poco.

Y la verdad, lo dice tan convencido que… ¿qué otra cosa puedo a hacer a parte de creerle?

_25/10/2019_

_Noone_


End file.
